Optoelectronic modules, such as optoelectronic transceiver or transponder modules, are increasingly used in optoelectronic communication. An optoelectronic module, such as an optoelectronic transponder module, includes various components that are necessary to enable optical data transmission and reception. The components are housed within a housing of the optoelectronic module. Examples of such internal components include a printed circuit board (“PCB”), a transmitter optical subassembly (“TOSA”) and a receiver optical subassembly (“ROSA”). The optoelectronic module itself is configured to be received within a host device that serves as one component of a communications network.
In order to enable optical communication with other optoelectronic modules and devices in a communications network, an optoelectronic module is configured to connect with one or more optical fibers. To enable such connection, the optoelectronic module includes both a transmit receptacle and receive receptacle that are each configured to receive an optical fiber connector. Typically, these receptacles are defined in the housing of the optoelectronic module. Though functional, this design brings with it some challenges including alignment issues between nose pieces of the TOSA/ROSA and the respective optical fiber connectors, hard plug issues, and wiggle performance concerns.